Captive Hearts
by Hikari Yamoto
Summary: Dawn. Paul. Two different people being forced to marry each other. Dawn agrees. Paul doesn't. Chaos will reign and people could get hurt. Can Dawn survive the truth behind Prince Paul Shinji's life? Or will she let go of her lifeline forever?


**The Sparkle of a Gemstone replace. Captive Hearts**

**H-C09: Ahem… Sorry! . I haven't posted a fanfic for MONTHS! I'm also soooooo sorrryyyyy to all the people who have been reading my other Pokemon fanfic, The Sparkle of a Gemstone, because I'm going to **_**stop**_** making chapters for it. One reason is that I'm getting quite bored with the outcome of the chapters and such. Another is that I've been getting into the fantasy type of stories. I mean, seriously~ They're easy to write, make a person's imagination go wild, and most are interesting to read. :3 Oh by the way… I'm changing (again xD) the co-host of my stories to Ochiyo, a really awesome OC of mine~ **

**Ochiyo: Konichiwa! I'm Ochiyo Yamoto~ :D Have fun reading Hikari-chan's fanfic~ *thinks***_**Though I wish she made a fanfic of her and me~ **_**(- Oh **_**that**_** is a LONG …I wouldn't mind Ochiyo though, he's pretty hot in my opinion~ :3)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Dawn's POV)<strong>

"_Dawn? May I talk to you?"_

"_Sure. What is it?"_

"_It's about Paul… He's a Redfeather…"_

**~.~.~.~.~.**

Kenneth told me that about a year ago. I couldn't believe it. I _wouldn't _believe it. Well, there was a possibility because Paul was such a cruel, cold-hearted man. Still, never judge a book by its cover.

Redfeathers are usually mean people who would do anything to keep their power-hungry and blood-thirsty mouths shut. They assassinate anyone famous or rich for the fame and glory. I even heard before that one man killed his own wife to earn it. He killed her because she owned a company and to gain power over all their children. But, if he did love her, why kill her? I knew it was nonsense. Pure nonsense.

I strode down the gold and white tiled hall. My heels made clacking sounds as I hurried out to the garden. My mother and father – they were the King and Queen – called me for tea. I normally was never late for tea meetings like this, especially if Prince Paul was to join us.

I smiled as I slowed to a steady walk. The breeze of coming winter made my hair fly around. It was in elegant braids that fell on my shoulders.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Paul's carriage coming nearer and nearer to the garden. I quickened my pace and spotted the large greenhouse where we would have our teatime meeting.

I approached it and nervously knocked on the glass door. "M-mother? Father? It's me, Dawn."

They walked over to the door and unlocked it. A click meant it was open so I stepped in. "Dawn, sit down and take sips of your tea. You must look like you have been with us for most of the day," my mother, Johanna, told me.

I nodded and a grin began to spread on my face. "I will." I was brimming with happiness. I haven't seen Prince Paul for over a month. Though, I had been secretly sending letters to him. He would send his Honchcrow, while I would send my Togekiss.

My little daydream stopped as I heard the Girafarig's hooves on the pavement. I looked up from the floor, quickly sitting on the white-painted metal seats near the bushes of roses. I took deep breaths to calm myself.

My mother and father take their seats next to me and I blushed madly as I saw the neatly combed purple locks of hair. I stared at the onyx eyes and I nervously touched a braid of my hair.

'_Paul is here... How do I look? Is my light make-up smudged? Is my dress ruffled?' _Questions buzzed through my mind. I smelled a light cologne. Lavender, I suspected. As I looked to my side, Paul touched a lock of my hair.

I nearly felt immobilized with happiness to finally see him again. _'So long we've waited… Yet this meeting would feel so short…'_ I heard my father ring a tiny bell and I looked at him.

My father didn't exactly look like me. He had long black hair with sea blue eyes. My mother always thought I would have the calm eyes of my father deep blue eyes instead. My eye color didn't matter that much to me. I never looked at a mirror too often so I really don't care.

Though what mattered to me was Prince Paul. He was the spark in my life. The apple to my pie. The straw to my berry. The smoke to my high. Obviously, the one I want to marry.

**~.~.~.~.~.**

**(Paul's POV)**

I watched as Dawn's father cleared his throat. He began talking, but I obviously tried to ignore him. I glanced around uneasily since I was allergic to dandelion pollen.

"Now, Prince Paul and Princess Dawn are ready to wed. I think that they should. Our land has many crops and such. Their land is filled with fisheries. Together, they can be a powerful country," King Daniel explained.

I widened my eyes in surprise. "W-what?" I saw Dawn smile at me and her eyes shined with excitement.

I thought I would nearly faint. Why_ her _of all girls? I know that her family was very rich and well-known, but why couldn't I be with somebody else?

I quickly looked at my wrist and noticed it was pale. I didn't _want _to be married. I wanted to become King, rule, and serve my country – with the exception of marriage.

I shuddered at the idea. Me and…wait, what's that girl's name? Whatever. I'm going with Troublesome. She always gets in the way and that girl is obnoxious. She's a loud-mouth, snotty, annoying girl that I hate.

Glancing up, I saw Troublesome slightly pink – or was I imagining it? "P-Paul… I know we have our differences…and I know you hate me in every way, but we're going to be wed and I don't want to ruin anything. Please, if you really don't love me..the…the way _I love you_, just say so," she said in a soft tone.

I stared at her, too stunned to say a word. Her voice was filled with emotion and it showed in her eyes and face. Those deep blue eyes, irresistible to the human eye. My heartbeats grew faster. I didn't know what to answer. I didn't even _want_ to answer. I wanted to sink into my chair and become a flower like those around me.

"Paul. We need your answer now. We have to start planning for the wedding – unless you decide to not marry my daughter," Queen Johanna said quietly.

I relaxed myself and thought of what would happen if I did marry her. I few moments passed and I looked at them.

"Push it through. I'll marry your daughter."

* * *

><p><strong>H-C09: OH HOW AMAZINGFUL.x3 I really like the outcome of this one~ Sooo the story is like this:<strong>

**Princess Dawn, daughter of King Daniel and Queen Johanna. Supposedly to marry Prince Paul, son of King Theodore and Queen Lillienne. Prince Paul "doesn't" want to marry her but Dawn secretly loves him but he doesn't exactly consider her a girl he would want to be with forever. Their parents are close in terms of friendship and always arranged meetings as the two were growing up so they somewhat grew up together. Kenneth, Dawn's cousin, doesn't like Paul because he thinks Paul is a Redfeather. Redfeathers, like stated in the chapter, are harsh and cruel people meant to kill. They're like paid assassins but they don't serve people. They serve the Devil and the Devil in return gives them a longer life and stuff like that. Not all people in the world can be Redfeathers because they need to have a bad or evil past-life for them to become Redfeathers when the Devil allows them to be reborn.**

**Daaarrrnnn… This explanation is really But you can/should read my author's comments to understand some parts and such~ No really.o3o Read them~ And care to check out my deviantART profile and art? Type in the search box there, hikari-cherry09. I use the same name so people don't get all confuzzled~x3 Enjoy everything~~~**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN the lines, The apple to my pie. The straw to my berry. The smoke to my high. And the one I want to marry. It belongs to Auburn, the artist who sang it. I also don't own Pokemon. If I somehow did, Ikarishipping will win and Pearlshipping will be banished and sent to hell. (no offense Pearlshippers!) And all my other favorite shippings will be there~ I'm changing the rating of Pokemon from General Viewing to 13+ There might be scenes which aren't meant for little kids. ._.**

…**I'll now go to Mister Depression Corner… *sulks there* Reviews…? Please?... **


End file.
